sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Leavitt Henrietta
Αστρονόμος Astronomers thumb|300px| [[Αστρονομία Αστεροσκοπεία Γης Αστρονόμοι Γης --- Αστρονόμοι Σύγχρονης Εποχής Αστρονόμοι Νεότερης Εποχής Αστρονόμοι Μεσαιωνικής Εποχής Αστρονόμοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Κοσμολόγοι Γης --- Αστροφυσική Κοσμολογία Αστροναυτική Διαστημική --- Αστέρας Πλανήτης Ηλιακό Σύστημα Σύμπαν ]] - Αστρονόμος. - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "[[]]" προέρχεται ή συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "[[]]". Γενεαλογία - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Η Ενριέττα Σουάν Λίβιτ (αγγλ. Henrietta Swan Leavitt, 4 Ιουλίου 1868 – 12 Δεκεμβρίου 1921) ήταν Αμερικανή αστρονόμος. Αποφοίτησε από το Radcliffe College και άρχισε να εργάζεται το 1893 στο Harvard College Observatory ως κατά μία έννοια «ηλεκτρονικός υπολογιστής» εξετάζοντας φωτογραφικές πλάκες για να μετρήσει και να ταξινομήσει την φωτεινότητα των αστέρων. Η Λίβιτ διατύπωσε μία σχέση που συνδέει την λαμπρότητα με την περίοδο των μεταβλητών αστέρων Κηφείδων. Παρότι της αποδόθηκε ελάχιστη αναγνώριση όσο ζούσε, ήταν η ανακάλυψη της σχέσης αυτή που επέτρεψε στους αστρονόμους να μετρήσουν για πρώτη φορά την απόσταση μακρινών Γαλαξιών από τη Γη. Μετά το θάνατο της Λίβιτ ο Έντγουιν Χαμπλ χρησιμοποίησε τη σχέση περιόδου-λαμπρότητας για τους Κηφείδες για να καταλήξει στο συμπέρασμα ότι το σύμπαν διαστέλλεται (Νόμος Hubble). Νεανική Εποχή Η Ενριέττα Σουάν Λίβιτ, ήταν κόρη του προτεστάντη ιερέα Τζωρτζ Ρόσγουελ Λίβιτ (George Roswell Leavitt) και της συζύγου του Ενριέτα Σουάν (Henrietta Swan (Kendrick)). Γεννήθηκε στο Λάνκαστερ της Μασαχουσέτης και ήταν απόγονος του διακόνου Τζων Λίβιτ, ενός Άγγλου πουριτανού ράφτη , ο οποίος εγκαταστάθηκε στο Μπέι Κόλονυ (Bay Colony) στις αρχές του 17ου αιώνα.Out of Shadows: Contributions of Twentieth-century Women to Physics, Nina Byers, Gary Williams, Cambridge University Press, 2006, ISBN 0-521-82197-5, ISBN 978-0-521-82197-1 (Το οικογενειακό επίθετο συναντάται ως Levett σε παλαιότερα έγγραφα της Μασαχουσέτης.) Φοίτησε στο Oberlin College και αποφοίτησε από το Radcliffe College το 1892. Επέλεξε πρώτη φορά μάθημα αστρονομίας στο τέταρτο έτος των σπουδών της και βαθμολογήθηκε σε αυτό με Α-. Καριέρα Το 1893, η Λίβιτ ξεκίνησε να εργάζεται στο Harvard College Observatory ως μία από τις γυναίκες - «ζωντανά κομπιούτερ» που είχε προσλάβει ο Edward Charles Pickering για να μετρούν και να καταγράφουν τη φωτεινότητα των αστέρων που εμφανίζονταν στις πολυάριθμες φωτογραφικές πλάκες που διέθετε το εργαστήριο. (Στις αρχές του 1900 δεν επιτρεπόταν στις γυναίκες η χρήση των τηλεσκοπίων).Exploratorium note Έπειδή η Λίβιτ είχε δικά της έσοδα αρχικά ο Pickering δεν χρειαζόταν να την πληρώνει. Αργότερα, λάμβανε $0.30 για κάθε ώρα εργασίας. Ό Pickering ανέθεσε στη Λίβιτ να μελετήσει «μεταβλητούς αστέρες» των οποίων η λαμπρότητα μεταβάλλεται με το χρόνο . Σύμφωνα με τον συγγραφέα Jeremy Bernstein, "οι μεταβλητοί αστέρες ήταν αντικείμενο ενδιαφέροντος για χρόνια αλλά όταν ξεκίνησε να μελετά τις φωτογραφικές πλάκες, αμφιβάλλω αν ο Pickering θεωρούσε ότι θα οδηγούνταν σε μια σημαντική ανακάλυψη- τέτοια που βαθμιαία θα άλλαζε την αστρονομία ."Jeremy Bernstein, "Review: George Johnson's Miss Leavitt's Stars", Los Angeles Times, July 17, 2005 Η Leavitt παρατήρησε χιλιάδες μεταβλητούς αστέρες σε εικόνες που προέρχονταν από τα Μαγγελανικά Νέφη . Το 1908 δημοσίευσε τα αποτελέσματά της στο Annals of the Astronomical Observatory of Harvard College,Leavitt, Henrietta S. "1777 Variables in the Magellanic Clouds". Annals of Harvard College Observatory. LX(IV) (1908) 87-110 σημειώνοντας ότι μερικοί μεταβλητοί αστέρες παρουσίαζαν ένα μοτίβο: οι φωτεινότεροι έδειχναν να έχουν μεγαλύτερες περιόδους . Μετά από περαιτέρω μελέτη, επιβεβαίωσε το 1912 ότι οι μεταβλητοί αστέρες της κατηγορίας των Κηφείδων με μεγαλύτερη απόλυτη λαμπρότητα είχαν μεγαλύτερες περιόδους, και μάλιστα η σχέση ανάμεσα στη λαμπρότητα και στη περίοδο ήταν αρκετα στενή και προβλέψιμη.Miss Leavitt in Pickering, Edward C. "Periods of 25 Variable Stars in the Small Magellanic Cloud" Harvard College Observatory Circular 173 (1912) 1-3. Η Λίβιτ έκανε την απλοποιημένη υπόθεση ότι όλοι οι Κηφείδες που περιέχονταν σε ένα Μαγγελανικό Νέφος απείχαν περίπου το ίδιο από τη Γη , ώστε η απόλυτη λαμπρότητα θα μπορούσε να εξαχθεί από τη φαινόμενη λαμπρότητα (η οποία είχε μετρηθεί στις φωτογραφικές πλάκες) και από την απόσταση καθενός από τα νέφη. «Εφόσον οι μεταβλητοί αστέρες απέχουν περίπου το ίδιο από τη Γη, οι περίοδοί τους σχετίζονται προφανώς με το πραγματικό ποσό φωτός που εκπέμπουν όπως αυτό καθορίζεται από τη μάζα, την πυκνότητα και την επιφανειακή τους λαμπρότητα»Periods Of 25 Variable Stars In The Small Magellanic Cloud, Harvard College Observatory Circular 173, 1912, Edward C. Pickering citing Henrietta Leavitt Η ανακάλυψή της έγινε γνωστή ως «σχέση περιόδου-λαμπρότητας»: Ο λογάριθμος της περιόδου σχετίζεται γραμμικά με τη μέση απόλυτη λαμπρότητα των αστέρων (η οποία ορίζεται ως ο λογάριθμος του ποσού της ενέργειας που ακτινοβολεί ένας αστέρας στο ορατό φάσμα). Σύμφωνα με τα λόγια της Λίβιτ, όπως προέκυψαν από τη μελέτη που έκανε σε 1.777 μεταβλητούς αστέρες που είχαν αποτυπωθεί στις φωτογραφικές πλάκες του Harvard, "Μία ευθεία γραμμή μπορεί εύκολα να σχεδιαστεί μεταξύ των δύο ειδών σημείων που αντιστοιχούν στο ελάχιστο και το μέγιστο, καταδεικνύοντας έτσι εύκολα ότι υπάρχει μία απλή σχέση ανάμεσα στη φωτεινότητα των Κηφείδων και στην περίοδό τους)"Miss Leavitt in Pickering, Edward C. "Periods of 25 Variable Stars in the Small Magellanic Cloud" Harvard College Observatory Circular 173 (1912) 2. Retrieved 2013-03-14 Η σχέση ανάμεσα στην περίοδο και τη φωτεινότητα των Κηφείδων τους κάνει τα πρώτα "standard candle" (σώματα με γνωστή λαμπρότητα που χρησιμοποιούνται στην αστρονομία, και επιτρέπουν στους επιστήμονες να υπολογίζουν αποστάσεις γαλαξιών που απέχουν πολύ για να υπολογιστούν με τη μέθοδο της παράλλαξης. Ένα χρόνο αφότου η Λίβιτ ανακοίνωσε τα αποτελέσματά της, ο Ejnar Hertzsprung υπολόγισε την απόσταση ορισμένων Κηφείδων του γαλαξία μας Milky Way και χρησιμοποιώντας την ως εργαλείο μπορούσε να υπολογιστεί με ακρίβεια η απόσταση οποιουδήποτε Κηφείδα. Οι Κηφείδες σύντομα εντοπίστηκαν και σε άλλους γαλαξίες, όπως της Ανδρομέδας (παρατηρήθηκε από τον Edwin Hubble το 1923–24), και αποτέλεσαν σημαντικό τμήμα της απόδειξης ότι κάποια σπειροειδή νέφη είναι στην πραγματικότητα άλλοι Γαλαξίες που βρίσκονται μακριά από τον δικό μας Τοπικό Γαλαξία, τον Milky Way. Έτσι, η ανακάλυψη της Λίβιτ θα άλλαζε για πάντα την άποψη μας για το Σύμπαν, μιας και ανάγκασε τον Χάρλοου Σάπλεϊ να διώξει τον Ήλιο από το κέντρο του γαλαξία στο "Great Debate" και τον Έντγουιν Χαμπλ να δεχθεί ότι ο γαλαξίας μας δεν βρίσκεται στο κέντρο του σύμπαντος. Τα αποτελέσματα του Αμερικανού αστρονόμου Έντγουιν Χαμπλ, ο οποίος απέδειξε ότι το σύμπαν διαστέλλεται, βασίσθηκαν και στην πρωτοποριακή έρευνα της Λίβιτ. "Η Ενριέττα Λίβιτ μας έδωσε το κλειδί για την κατανόηση του μεγέθους του σύμπαντος , και μετά με τη σειρά του ο Edwin Powell Hubble το έβαλε στην κλειδαριά και κάνοντας τις δικές του παρατηρήσεις το γύρισε στην πόρτα" γράφουν οι David H. και Matthew D.H. Clark στο βιβλίο τους Measuring the Cosmos. Προς τιμήν του, ο ίδιος ο Hubble συχνά ανέφερε ότι η Λίβιτ άξιζε το Βραβείο Nobel Prize . Ο Gösta Mittag-Leffler της Σουηδικής Ακαδημίας Επιστημών προσπάθησε να τη θέσει υποψήφια για το βραβείο το 1924, έμαθε όμως ότι είχε πεθάνει από καρκίνο τρία χρόνια νωρίτερα, (Το βραβείο Nobel δεν απονέμεται μετά θάνατον). Ασθένεια και θάνατος Η εργασία της Λίβιτ στο Harvard, συχνα συνοδευόταν από προβλήματα υγείας και οικογενειακές υποχρεώσεις. Μία ασθένεια που την έπληξε μετά την αποφοίτησή της από το Radcliffe College την κατέστησε προοδευτικά όλο και περισσότερο κωφή. Το 1921, όταν ο Χάρλοου Σάπλεϊ ανέλαβε τη διεύθυνση του εργαστηρίου, η Λίβιτ έγινε επικεφαλής του τμήματος της αστρικής φωτομετρίας. Στο τέλος του ιδίου έτους όμως υπέκυψε στον καρκίνο, και θάφθηκε στον οικογενειακό τάφο των Leavitt στο Κοιμητήριο Cambridge στο Cambridge, Massachusetts. "Καθισμένη στην κορυφή ενός μικρού λόφου," γράφει ο George Johnson στην βιογραφία της Λίβιτ, "το σημείο διακρίνεται λόγω ενός υψηλού εξάγωνου μνημείου, στην κορυφή του οποίου (στηριγμένη σε ένα μαρμάρινο βάθρο) βρίσκεται μια υδρόγειος σφαίρα. Ο θείος της Erasmus Darwin Leavitt και η οικογένειά του βρίσκονται επίσης θαμμένοι εκεί, μαζί με άλλα μέλη της οικογένειας Leavitt. Μία πλάκα εις μνήμη της Henrietta και των δυο αδερφών της που πέθαναν τόσο νέοι Mira και Roswell, υψώνεται απευθείας κάτω από την ήπειρο της Αυστραλίας. Λίγο παραπέρα βρίσκονται οι τάφοι των Henry και William James που δεχονται αρκετές επισκέψεις."" Η Λίβιτ ήταν μέλος της Phi Beta Kappa, της American Association of University Women, της American Astronomical and Astrophysical Society, της American Association for the Advancement of Science, και επίτιμο μέλος της American Association of Variable Star Observers. Ο πρόωρος θάνατος της θεωρήθηκε τραγωδία από τους συναδέλφους της για λόγους που πήγαιναν πολύ παραπέρα από τα επιστημονικά της κατορθώματα. Στη νεκρολογία της ο συνάδελφος της Solon I. Bailey, αναφέρει ότι "είχε την ευτυχή ικανότητα να εκτιμά όλα όσα έβρισκε ο οποιοσδήποτε ότι άξιζαν και ήταν αξιαγάπητα, ενώ ήταν από τη φύση της τόσο χαρούμενη ώστε γι΄ αυτήν ολόκληρη η ζωή ήταν όμορφη και γεμάτη νόημα.΄΄ Βραβεία και τιμές * Ο αστεροειδής 5383 Leavitt και ο κρατήρας Leavitt στη Σελήνη ονομάστηκαν προς τιμήν της. * Αγνοώντας τον προ τεσσάρων ετών θάνατό της ο σουηδός μαθηματικός Gösta Mittag-Leffler σκέφτηκε να την προτείνει για το βραβείο Νόμπελ Φυσικής του 1926, και έγραψε στον Shapley ζητώντας να μάθει λεπτομέρειες για τη εργασία της επί των μεταβλητών αστέρων Κηφειδών. O Shapley απάντησε, γράφοντας στον Mittag-Leffler, ότι η Λίβιτ είχε πεθάνει, αναφέροντας επίσης ότι o πραγματικός έπαινος άνηκε στον ίδιο (τον Shapley) για την ερμηνεία των ευρημάτων της. Δεν προτάθηκε ποτέ για το βραβείο, διότι το βραβείο Νόμπελ δεν απονέμεται μετά θάνατον. Εργογραφία Οι σημαντικότερες συνεισφορές του στην Αστρονομία είναι: Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Αστρονομία * Αστρονόμοι Γης * Ουρανογραφία * Αστερισμός * Αστέρας * αστρονόμος Βιβλιογραφία * * Korneck, Helena: "Frauen in der Astronomie", Sterne und Weltraum, Oct. 1982 412–414 * Lorenzen, Michael (1997). "Henrietta Swan Leavitt", in Notable Women in the Physical Sciences: A Biographical Dictionary. Edited by Barbara and Benjamin Shearer. Westport, CT: Greenwood Press, 233–237. ISBN 0-313-29303-1. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * Bibliography from the Astronomical Society of the Pacific * Periods Of 25 Variable Stars In The Small Magellanic Cloud. Edward C. Pickering, March 3, 1912; credits Leavitt. * 1777 Variables in the Magellanic Clouds. H. S. Leavitt, Annals of Harvard College Observatory, vol. 60, pp. 87–108.3 * Henrietta Swan Leavitt: a Star of the Brightest Magnitude ACS/Women Chemists Committee's biography with several links * Henrietta Swan Leavitt, Tim Hunter (astronomer), The Grasslands Observatory * Henrietta Swan Leavitt's genealogy * Henrietta Swan Leavitt - Lady of Luminosity from the Woman Astronomer website Category: Αστρονόμοι Γης